Summers In Paris
by DeeVious
Summary: UPDATED!Buffy is spending the summer in Paris where she discovers an intriguing connection with a particular vamp. What happens when Spike starts forming relations he thought he'd never have and finds himself thinking less about Dru and more about the Sla
1. Beginnings

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own anything. Joss does.

**_Summary: _**Buffy Summers lives with her sister Dawn, who's not known as the key yet and she's like 17-ish (in her teens). Joyce, their mom, is dead. I know!- so tragic, I love Joyce (tear) Ok so basically Buffy is spending her summer in Paris. She hasn't met Spike yet. This is a Spuffy fic! Only a little Bangel in the beginning. Oh yeah and Angel is still souled, but doesn't have that gypsy curse or whatever (meaning Angel is a happy boy on account of all the sex he can now have). Not much of a summary but you get the idea.. hopefully.

**_A/N:_** This is my first fic. Yeah.. i decided to get up off my lazy ass and start writing instead of just being an avid reader. I always meant to write, but I'm afraid I suck. Oh well, that's life for ya. Anyways, read on my lovely readers and don't forget to review your ass off. Type away like there's no tomorrow. Criticism, though not always liked, is always welcomed (praise too!).

-dee

_**This life gets lonely after a while.  
I start to hate the routine I go through each day.  
Oh baby, come here and sweep me away.

* * *

**_

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

Buffy took a moment to breathe in the scent of her studio apartment before she opened her eyes. She was lying in a twin bed in her rather small Paris apartment that had a kitchenette and a connected bathroom. The sheets were an off-white that went well with the rest of her deep brown furniture.

Buffy lifted her head up to look at the clock that read 1:32 pm. She plopped herself back down in bed and snuggled in with a content smile spread across her face. Summer in Paris. Yep. She could definitely get used to this.

--

At around 2, Buffy dressed to go out and bounded down the hallway to her sister's apartment. She checked to see if the door was locked.

It was.

Buffy sighed and with fake enthusiasm she shouted, "Knock Knock Dawnie!" After awhile, she heard muffled noises on the other side of the door. "Alright I'm coming in." Buffy took out her extra key and went inside. The whole apartment was a mess; pizza boxes and clothes everywhere. Dawn lay in bed, lost among the sea of sheets that were messily tossed about. "Geez Dawn, you're like the big college brother I never had," she commented dryly while trying to clear a path, making her way through the clutter. Dawn grunted and pulled the sheets up over her head. Buffy sighed and gave up. "Fifteen minutes Dawn. I'll meet you in the hallway."

Buffy stepped out of Dawn's apartment and closed the door. There was a pause inside the apartment, but a minute later, Buffy heard noises of Dawn getting up and felt satisfied enough to relax against the door. She let her mind wander to… other things.

--

Buffy sat up in bed and made a slight whining noise. She couldn't sleep and she had a job interview tomorrow. She looked up and saw a shadow.

There he was. Angel.

He stood there leaning against the opening of her window glancing towards her with hooded eyes. Buffy opened her mouth to question his presence, but he silenced her by moving towards her bed with natural stealth. Their eyes met staying locked on each other as the silence between them grew. Angel took a sharp inhale of unneeded breath and moved to kiss Buffy. It was soft; more of a caress than a kiss. His hands glided over the small of Buffy's back and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. Buffy's mind was racing as Angel moved to take off his coat. This was it. Her first time. As the moment intensified, Buffy's breath grew needy and ragged. The sounds of her breathing were soon replaced by moans of pleasure, both hers and Angel's. Sex with Angel was slow and calm like Angel himself. He pumped in and out of her slowly, gradually increasing in speed. Buffy could feel the tension in her building signaling her impending release. Angel's hands were holding her close to get a better grip while Buffy lifted herself to meet his every thrust. Buffy and Angel both moaned and with one final pitch forward, Buffy screamed Angel's name and c—

--

"OOF!" The back of Buffy's head smacked against the carpet of Dawn's apartment. Buffy opened her eyes to see an upside down Dawn staring down at her with raised eyebrows. Buffy got up unsteadily a little flushed from what she was just thinking about. "Ready Dawn?" she said with an expecting smile. Dawn replied with a bored "yea," and passed by Buffy making her way down the hall.

Buffy paused with a sigh and tried to sympathize. The pain Dawn was still feeling from their mother's death was still strong and didn't show any signs of fading. Ever since the incident, Dawn had been weirdly disconnected like she just didn't care anymore. Her grades plummeted and she stopped talking to everyone. She rarely smiled and would often sneak out at night. Buffy had tried so many times to reach out, to comfort Dawn, but all she got was the cold shoulder. Dawn was so disconnected; Buffy often wondered if she'd ever be the happy little sister she grew up with again.

Dawn turned around to find Buffy staring into space. "Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there all day?" Buffy snapped out of her thoughts and took a deep breath looking up at Dawn. "Uhh.. yea, sorry." She tried a smile at Dawn who just ignored it and turned back the other way. Buffy's own smile faded as she went to catch up.

* * *

_Ughh... yea that Bangel-ness was horrible to write. Normally, I wouldn't mind reading it, but I guess writing it is a different story. Well, I had to include it for the sake of it being Buffy's first time. Sorry to all the Spuffy shippers out there if I made you gag. You'll get some Spuffy action soon, I promise!_

_**-dee **_


	2. Home Sweet Home

_**New places always offer up new temptations,  
but what I've got is enough for me.  
Oh yes, what I've got is enough for me.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home**

The blonde vampire finished off his last cigarette and cast it into the dark water below. He made a mental note of buying more Marlboros once they finished their trip overseas. He turned around to look at his dark lover and smiled affectionately. Lucky for him, she loved him enough to want to be with him forever at least for the time being. At that moment, they were stuck on a cruise ship all because of a riot that had erupted in Prague. People there can be so savage. His poor Dru in such a state of weakness. Even that wizard in Amsterdam didn't help much.

He took a step to embrace his lover, shielding her from the coldness of the night. "Dru, luv, try to eat something?" "M'not hungry, Spike," she answered with a pout. Spike let out a frustrated sigh. He could never be seriously angry with her though. She was one tough chit. Surviving all that torture from the Great Ponce. It was a wonder she wasn't completely insane. Might as well try to cheer her up. Didn't fancy her being in a nasty mood the whole trip.

"How does Paris sound luv?" "Oooh. Yes please," Dru said with hurried nods, "The people dance and make my head sing!" Spike smiled and announced, "Right then. If it's Paris my Princess wants, then it's Paris she'll have."

--

It was a warm summer night when the famous cruise liner entered the French port. People getting off the ship crowded into familiar groups, and anxious faces were dotted everywhere amongst the crowd. The smell of rich Chanel perfume permeated the air from the spoiled wives of rich businessmen. Excited children ran along the pier causing unwanted trouble.

A certain vampire couple sauntered through the crowd not really paying attention to the chaotic din that surrounded them. As Spike stepped off the docks with one of his arms draped around Drusilla, he inhaled an unneeded breath taking in the night air.

"Home sweet home."

* * *

_This one is short. I'm not too good on consistency of chapter lengths. I just write until I'm tired or until I pass out- either way._ _Next chapter is a lot longer!_

_**-dee **_


	3. The Magic Corner

_**I think we're slipping,  
slipping away.  
Once we've settled down will we ever get bored?  
No, I don't think we'll ever get bored.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three: The Magic Corner**

The Paris afternoon was long gone and busy shoppers along the street found their ways to appealing restaurants in order to settle down for their evening's meal.

Buffy and Dawn sat outside together at the Café Du Jour sipping cappuccinos and finishing up their dinner. While Buffy was engrossed in Don DeLillo's _Underworld_, Dawn stared blankly at her half-empty plate of pasta.

Dawn took in a breath and lazily announced, "Buffy, I'm gonna go look around," while rising to her feet. "Hmm?" Buffy questioned as she tore away her gaze from the last few words of a sentence, "You mean in the café?" "Uhh.. no. I was thinking more like in the street." Buffy stared at her sister with an expressionless face, then blinked. "Oh come on Buffy! It's not like Sunnydale. Besides I can handle myself." Dawn mumbled out the last sentence casting her gaze to the side; away from Buffy. Buffy looked back at her book not really reading it; just for the purpose of needing to do something while she thought. Without looking up Buffy told Dawn, "Fine. Just be back in 15." Dawn turned and walked eagerly towards the shops nearby.

--

Spike and Dru had finally arrived in Paris from the French coast. They inhabited a nice old Victorian house that also belonged to a nice old Victorian couple. Convinced that the vampire duo were new neighbors, the elderly woman invited them in, unaware of her soon-to-be death.

Spike didn't very much like the taste of the elderly. He considered them too bitter and stale. After Dru's quick snack, the couple situated themselves inside the house, checking the rooms for anyone else who might be living in. Satisfied his Princess would be safe inside, Spike put on his leather duster, ready to go out. Dru looked up from the porcelain doll she was playing with, which had been found in the old woman's room. "Spike, are you leaving me?" Spike started towards her and replied, "Course not ducks, just going out for a bit," then wrapped his arms around her. "Look. I've named her Miss Edith. Isn't she pretty?" "Not as beautiful as you, pet. Now, stay inside this house, Dru. Don't want any nasties getting their digits on you. You're still weak." "Shh… that's not what pixies are for." Spike shook Dru slightly to get her attention. "Hey, luv, you hear me? You'll be alright yea?" "Miss Edith will keep me company. Go on my Spike, I promise to stay." "Right then. Be back soon." And with that Spike left the house and made his way down the street into town.

On his way, he passed many fine Paris ladies, most of whom gave him suggestive looks and winks of appreciation. Spike reached to get a cigarette, but remembered he had run out. "Bullocks. Knew I forgot something." He stopped at a local liquor store and bought a pack of Marlboros. As soon as he was outside again, he lit a cigarette and continued without stopping the rest of the way. Once he saw the shop sign The Magic Corner, he turned to go inside.

"Oi! Watch it mate. M'walking here." Someone who was obviously in a hurry ran into Spike, also managing to drop their purchases. Spike heard the person mumble an obliged, "sorry". He looked up to find a rather-tall-for-her-age girl with long brown hair. She had to be no older than 16 maybe 17. Her eyes stay trained to the ground as she bit her bottom lip. Spike paused to think about all the fun he could have with this one, before remembering why he was there in the first place. He took one last glance at the girl before walking in.

--

Dawn walked along the street staring at each display window along the way. Paris boutiques were different from the Sunnydale mall that Dawn had grown so acquainted with. Here, everything looked like it was handled with critical care, down to every last detail. She was tempted to go inside, but with the limited time and money she had, Dawn knew she wouldn't be buying anything; at least not from these stores. Then in an alley off to the side, she saw a sign that read The Magic Corner. Dawn looked back in the direction of the café she had left Buffy in, then separated from the main street and made a beeline for the store.

When Dawn walked in, she was met with the aroma of incense burning. There were shelves of books to the side and various other things displayed in jars or on tables. Dawn chose to check out the books first.

She skimmed along the shelves, glancing at each intriguing title. _Lover's Vengeance_, _Paris Potions & More_, _The Many Uses of Aged Kelp_, _Spells for the Magically Challenged_, etc. One book caught Dawn's attention. It was a deep black instead of the moldy brown color all the other books were. Also it was narrower and the pages were lined in silver. Dawn slid the book out of its spot in between _So You Want to Be a Witch?_ and _There's No Magic Like Dark Magic_. She turned the book over looking at the cover and found the title written in silver letters: _Survival of the Key_. Dawn's brow furrowed as she turned to the contents page of the book. Chapter titles like _Forging of the Key_, _Powers and Uses_, _Recent Sightings_, were listed on the page.

"Miss can I help you?" Dawn jumped at the deep voice that came from just behind her. She turned around and found a middle-aged man who was nearly bald with deep wrinkles around his eyes. "Uhh… yes. I think I'd like to buy this book." Dawn held up the book and the store owner glanced at it suspiciously before breaking into a 'salesman smile' that was all too fake to fool anyone. "Of course. Follow me." Dawn followed the man to the cash register where he rang her up. "$17.86" Dawn dug into her pockets hoping she still had that extra $20. To her relief, she had enough cash and gratefully accepted the change and bag the store owner handed her. "Thank you for your purchase young lady," he said adding in his 'car salesman smile'. Dawn returned a small smile and checked the clock above the register. Shit. She had been gone for over 20 minutes. She hurried towards the exit while trying to stuff the change in her pocket.

As soon as she got outside she collided with someone who had a surprisingly strong stature, which caused her to drop her bag and change. Coins skidded everywhere and Dawn could feel a flush of embarrassment creeping up into her cheeks. "Oi! Watch it mate. M'walking here." Great. This stranger also had a hot English accent, further raising the level of embarrassment Dawn felt as she tried to pick up her coins as fast as she could. When she stood back up, she stole a glance in the man's direction and noticed his bleach blonde hair before averting her eyes downward; then mumbled a quick "sorry" as she hurried toward the main street, book in tow.

* * *

_Tell me if you guys actually like this stuff cause I can't really judge it or else I'd think myself conceited. Anyways thanks for reading this far._

_**-dee **_


	4. The Hunter and The Hunted

_**I need more excitement in my life  
and I think I might just go looking for it.  
Ooh baby like a whirlwind through fire.  
Who's this new stranger I see?

* * *

**_

**Chapter Four: The Hunter and The Hunted**

Spike entered the magic shop and gave a quick glance around; making sure he knew the location of everyone in the store and all possible exits. It was a natural thing for Spike to do; what being a vampire and all. After he was done sizing up the place, Spike walked over to the store keeper.

"May I help you sir?" the man asked with a forceful smile. "You tell me mate. I dunno much about magic bits. A fella in Amsterdam said you could get me what I was looking for. S'called _Cancion de Salud_ some type of ritual or what not." "Ah.. yes. I do have it. Only one though." The store manager disappeared into the back room while still talking. "The people who sent it to me said it was very rare. I expect we are the only shop in Paris to have a copy." Spike looked around, bored and sarcastically added, "Is that so? Well then, lucky me." The owner returned to the front with a slim leather folder. He opened it and revealed various sheets of paper tucked inside. "This should be it. I hope you know how you're going to pay for it. It's quite expensive," the owner said looking up with a little laugh and that damn stupid smile Spike would just love to pound his fist into. "Oh…. I got an idea." Spike said calmly before snapping the shop keeper's neck. "Sorry mate, I don't eat uglies."

--

After finding the remaining customers had run off, Spike came sauntering out of the shop. With a lit cigarette held between his lips, he took out all the papers, and stuffed them in his duster pocket. Ditching the leather folder, he headed farther into town looking for something to eat.

--

Buffy walked Dawn back to their apartments, before heading out alone to grab a drink. She found she did that more often since mom died and now that she was 22, it just gave her more reason to. Nothing serious, just a Seabreeze or two. She had never actually gotten drunk, just slightly tipsy.

She walked into a night club, one that she had been to a couple times before. The bartender recognized her when she took a seat at the bar. He smiled and asked, "Seabreeze, right?" while pointing a finger at Buffy. Buffy smiled and nodded. After thanking him for the drink, she turned around in her seat to watch the people on the dance floor.

"Crazy isn't it?" "Huh?" Buffy turned to see who was talking to her. Next to her there was a dark-haired man with honey eyes smiling at her. "Those people," he continued, while gesturing towards the dance floor, "How they can just come here, knock back a few drinks, and end up having a blast dancing with a total stranger." "Oh," Buffy laughed nervously, "I guess." Buffy turned back to the dance floor. "Yea…," the guy paused, watching the people on the dance floor. He looked back at her and with a suggestive smile said, "Wanna join them?" Buffy looked unsure for a moment before replying, "What the hell, why not?" She downed her drink, hopped off the barstool, and followed her new found companion into the crowd.

--

Spike spotted a nightclub a block away that was thrumming with energy. The neon lights and loud beats of music attracted mass groups of people who ended up waiting outside in an endless line. Spike strutted in ignoring the waiting people's complaints. A bouncer followed him and grabbed Spike's arm, turning him around. At that, Spike flashed him his game face, which made him back off.

He looked around noticing the smell of sex and sweat in the air. His line of sight was attracted to the bar where a petite blonde sat observing the dance floor. She was wearing a blood red halter and black leather pants. Spike smiled. _Definitely my kind of girl._

He moved to get a better look at her when he noticed some guy approach her. He watched through hooded eyes as the two shared a light conversation. "Bloody ponce," Spike whispered under his breath as he watched him make her laugh. As they headed towards the dance floor together, Spike gave a low growl, disappointed in having his meal stolen. Well fuck that. He was a vampire. He was going to get whatever he damn well pleased and no worthless wanker was going to keep him from it.

With determination, Spike headed out on the dance floor. When he got close to his targeted girl and her whelp, he grabbed a random brunette and started to dance with her, all while keeping his eyes locked on the blonde he was after. The jerk was grinding himself into her ass. Spike's eyes traveled up her small body. The way her hips swayed and her mouth hung slightly open. Enough to make a man beg.

--

Buffy felt something tug at her insides. She looked up and saw a black-clad blonde man staring at her. At first she felt a little self-conscious, but she became mesmerized by the slow rhythm he created with his body. Buffy noticed some brunette dancing with him and felt a little disappointed when she saw that the brunette was definitely not ugly.

Buffy's eyes locked with his and she made a move towards him. Spike abandoned his used girl, and made his way towards Buffy. Buffy found her waist wrapped in the blonde stranger's arms. She responded by wrapping her own arms around his neck as they swayed to the sensual beat that was now playing. Buffy's previous partner walked up to Spike and said in a challenging voice, "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Spike shot him a get-lost-she's-mine look and the guy gave one final look of offense before slinking away to find another girl to hit on.

After the song ended, Spike bent down and whispered in Buffy's ear, "Let's continue this outside, eh pet?" Buffy's knees almost gave out at his luscious English accent. "O-okay" she replied almost breathlessly. Spike showed off his patented grin, loving the effect he was having on her. _Accents always get the girls._

_--_

Outside the club, Spike pulled Buffy towards the side of the building. Once Spike had her backed against the building he spoke. "What's your name, pet?" Buffy looked up at him through her eyelashes. Her breath was heavy in anticipation and her heart was racing like no tomorrow. Something about this guy that just set Buffy off, but she wasn't sure what it was and found herself intrigued. "Buffy. You?" Spike grinned. _Buffy? Odd name._ "Spike." Buffy raised her eyebrows. _Spike? Weird name._ "So tell me, Buffy, what's a bird like you doing out tonight?" Buffy shrugged, "Just trying to have some fun." Spike smirked at that and glanced down briefly before asking, "Is kissing fun for you?" Buffy bit her lip. "Maybe." Spike raised one scarred eyebrow before slowly leaning in for a kiss. Spike's lips pressed softly into Buffy's. After the kiss turned harder and needier, he ran his tongue over her lips before plunging into her mouth. Both their tongues fought for dominance; pulling back and forth into each other's mouths, swirling around each other, until Buffy broke the kiss to come up for air. Spike made his way down the column of her neck planting light kisses along the way. He kissed her collarbone, before positioning himself over her jugular, lightly sucking on the spot he intended to sink his fangs into.

"Hey you two can't be back here," a bouncer shouted at them while holding up a flashlight. Buffy pushed Spike away from her startled and embarrassed. As Spike was just about to yell at the intruder to sod off, Buffy hurried past the bouncer and turned the corner. By the time Spike rounded the corner, she was lost among a crowd of people gathered in front of the club. _Bloody hell, this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

_

_My back is starting to hurt from hovering over my laptop for so long. Aren't I such a tease with the Spuffy. At least you folks got some kissing action._

_**-dee **_


	5. Graveyard Confrontation

_**A mistake.  
I made a mistake.  
Couldn't see past those pretty little eyes.  
Should've known you were dangerous to me.  
And I burn as I play with fire.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Five: Graveyard Confrontation**

The cool air bit at Buffy's nose, turning the tip into the color of smudged pink lipstick. She wrapped her leather jacket around her even tighter and as she passed each grave she read the tombstones out loud. "Jacqueline DeLores, a lady that cannot be described in words. Paul Vuko, loving brother, caring father. Elizabeth Beaumont, lover of love." Buffy paused and her nose scrunched up. "Lover of love? What the-" She shook her head and continued weaving through the cemetery.

She had stumbled upon this local cemetery about a week ago. Even though she was in Paris and was supposed to be on vacation, Buffy still found herself coming back to the cemetery every night since she found it. Believe it or not, Buffy would enjoy patrolling at times. It was a time when she could just be who she was born to be. When she could kick ass and not get in trouble for it. She could think of her life, friends, problems, whatever she wanted to. It was Slayer comfort food.

Buffy paused when she heard a noise behind her. Guessing that some fledgling was stalking her, she continued to look unfazed and slowly reached for her stake located on the left side of her waistband. Something tingled in the back of her gut as she heard her stalker move closer; close enough she could've felt his breath on her neck, if he had indeed needed to breathe. She spun around stake raised and froze when she saw who was behind her.

Buffy was staring into the amber eyes of a bleach blonde vampire. She recognized the hair and coat that she had formerly seen on the stranger she had met before. All of a sudden, warming amber transformed to deep ocean blue as his vampire features slipped away, leaving behind his human visage, confirming that he was indeed the same person. Buffy's breath caught and she felt a shiver run down her back.

--

Spike had been carelessly wandering around the cemetery when he spotted a blonde with her back turned to him. _What kind of daft bint wanders in graveyards at this time of night?_ Thinking this could make up for the lost meal earlier, Spike stalked her closely, maintaining his distance. However, hiding behind trees and tombstones didn't really give him a chance to see her face. Shifting into game face, Spike boldly crept up to the blonde within reaching distance and was about to pounce when she swiveled around with a raised stake. At first, Spike was alarmed, but then he got a look at her face and it dawned on him that this was the same girl he had met at the club. As he recognized her as Buffy, he returned his face to human form.

Wait. Girl with stake and also girl at club.

Spike's eyes widened when he realized how close he came to killing the Slayer without even knowing it.

They both didn't move. Emerald eyes clashed with piercing blue ones. Buffy's breathe was harsh and loud despite the fact she was standing still. Then, out of nowhere an observing vampire, recognizing an opportunity, leapt in and attacked Buffy to the ground. Spike seemed to snap out of a trance; blinking with confusion upon his brow. He took a few steps back and watched as Slayer and vampire fought.

Buffy was caught off guard and went down; getting the wind knocked out of her. Quick to react, Buffy flung the vampire off her before he could get a chance to bite. Recovering from her fall, she took on a strong stance that meant she was ready for business. The vampire attacked again, trying to sweep her feet out from under her. Buffy jumped and raised her knee, driving it into the vampire's stomach. She blocked a feeble attempt at a punch before landing a right cross to the vampire's nose. The vampire, by natural reflex, covered his nose with both hands and grimaced. Seeing the opening, Buffy plunged her stake into the vampire's heart and watched the former vampire turn to dust. By the time she turned around, she found herself alone.

* * *

_So... I'm tired now. Please review with comments or flames or you can just tell me jokes, I don't care- just say something! Thanks to anyone who stayed with me this far. If I get reviews I'll update, and if I don't I'll delete this and drown my sadness with loads of icecream._

_**-dee **_


	6. A Little Bit of Drama Never Hurt

**_A/N: _**Alright three whole reviews, WHOOO! Ok, ok, that may sound a little bitter, but I really am grateful for them. Thanks to bloodshedbaby, navarra, and XspikeXbuffyX for being my first and only reviewers so far. Also, I got requests to make the chappies longer so I tried to do that. Understand, the chapters might not be long every time, but I'll try my best. Ok, enjoy and review please!

-dee

**_What is it about dangerous women?  
Stirring temptation in me.  
And I could drown in your eyes like puddles at my feet.

* * *

_**

**Chapter Six: A Little Bit of Drama Never Hurt**

If Spike's heart could beat, it would be racing by now. After seeing Buffy slay the fledgling, Spike took off trying to get as far away from the Slayer as possible. He mentally scolded himself for getting sloppy. He should have bloody well known, should have sensed that that particular bird was something supernatural.

Great, this was the last thing he needed at a time like this. A Slayer to deal with. He hadn't expected the Slayer to be in Paris and he hadn't expected her to be club hopping either. What is it about dangerous women that had Spike drooling at the idea of a chit who could kick his ass. Didn't help that she was damn gorgeous as well. And those eyes. Those eyes could kill with one look. Piercing emerald with specks of shimmering silver. He could get lost in those eyes. …But he bloody well wasn't going to! 'Sides he had Dru to think about. Fuck! How long had he been out? Dru was probably worrying all alone.

--

Buffy collapsed onto her welcoming bed. After slaying two more vamps and a shape-shifting demon, she was back in her apartment, a little exhausted from the night's events. Her mind drifted away to the highlight of her evening. That vampire, Spike.

Half of Buffy was kicking herself for being so careless. She swore that she would never let her guard down again after realizing how close she was to being sucked dry. But then the other half of Buffy was confused if not intrigued. How come she didn't get a warning signal from her vamp senses? The feeling she got in her gut wasn't a sign of danger, it was a warm and tingly sensation. Almost comforting? Like someone had her back, assuring her she was safe. But that didn't make sense.

Buffy groaned. All this Spike thinking was making her head hurt. She couldn't understand why she responded so differently to this particular vampire. She'd never admit it out loud, but she was aroused by him on the dance floor and then made out with him no less.

As Buffy settled in for the night with thoughts of Spike on her mind, she knew she would be seeing more of him sooner rather than later.

--

Spike surged in through the front door. "Dru?" Spike looked around frantically. He hated leaving her alone for long. "Dru!"

Spike spotted her in bed already drifting off to sleep, Miss Edith by her side. He let out a sigh of relief and crossed the room to the king sized bed. Coaxing her to respond, Spike stroked her hair. "Luv? You alright? I didn't leave you too long did I?" Sleepily Drusilla acknowledged his presence. "My Spike, you're back." "Sorry pet, I got held up."

Dru's eyes widened as she sat up, "The Slayer… you're covered in her." Spike was surprised at how quickly she caught on and searched for an explanation. "Uhh.. yea, looks like we've got a Slayer in town. Ran into her while I was lookin' for a meal I did. She's a tough one." Drusilla moaned and clawed at her hair. "Ooooh, I can hear whispers of this one Spike. She's a bad, naughty little kitten. She'd take you from me. I can see it like the glass that breaks on the kitchen floor." Spike grew concerned and tried to comfort his lover. "No worries, pet. I can handle the chit." He tried to divert her from thoughts of the Slayer. "Guess what, luv? Think I got your cure. Soon you'll be right as rain by my side." When Dru didn't stop wailing, Spike pulled her into his arms and settled themselves on the bed. "Don't even think about her luv. She's as good as dead."

Even as Spike said these words, he couldn't help but linger on the subject. His mind was racing. Something was definitely off about this particular Slayer. It was unsettling for Spike. He soothed Dru with reassuring words, but he didn't quite believe them himself.

--

Dawn tossed the half-eaten hot pocket onto a plate. She was in her apartment, and she couldn't sleep. Growing tired of pigging out on icecream and microwaveable snacks, Dawn pulled out the book she had bought earlier from its bag hoping it would serve to amuse her in the meantime. She didn't quite know why she had bought the book in the first place. Maybe because it looked different from the others or maybe because it just felt right in her hands. Her fingers glided across the book cover feeling indentations where there were letters.

She opened up to a random page that happened to be apart of the _Recent Sightings_ chapter. After reading a page or two, Dawn found out that the key's location would change very often from dimension to dimension. The book explained that this was necessary since many were trying to harness the key's power to add to their own.

The chapter ended on a final note that mentioned the key was in the hands of ancient monks. These monks for years had been trying to forge the key into human form so that a strong warrior worthy enough would be able to protect the key from any who would mean harm. If the key were human, then such a warrior would protect it undoubtedly as he or she grew to love it. No ones knows for sure what happened to the key, but it is said that the Chosen One was most fit to be the protector of the key since she was already sworn to defend innocence against the forces of evil.

It took Dawn a moment for her brain to register everything she just read. As she thought, she wondered if the key was still alive and existing. And if it was, did Buffy know of it. Dawn knew that the Chosen One meant the Slayer, which meant Buffy. As Dawn read on throughout the night until day break, she discovered much more information about the mystical key. It's powers were immense and limitless. Originally it was made to open portals between dimensions, but technically it's a mass amount of energy, which means it could fuel extremely advanced spells and vast amounts of power for a long period of time.

Dawn had previously dabbled about with magic, doing an occasional spell to cover for missed homework or a bad hair day, but she'd always wanted to do more. To actually have the power to change things with good intentions of course. As Dawn thought about everything she could do with more power, she slowly became ecstatic about the idea. Then, her eyes widened. This key could possibly be the answer to all her painful despair and misery. The key could help bring mom back! If only she knew where it was. Dawn contemplated the notion before drifting off to sleep early in the morning with the book by her side.

--

Spike awoke with blood on his mind. The sun had already set and he was starving. Spike groaned at the aching pit in his stomach before realizing Dru was by his side. Careful not to wake her, he got up, ready to go out on the hunt.

Spike swaggered down the street, checking out all the little "Happy Meals with legs". He smirked at a few choice ladies and made them giggle nervously. Out of the corner of his eye, Spike caught a flash of honey blonde hair. At first he was alarmed, but soon realized that this blondie wasn't the same girl who had been invading his thoughts lately. He smirked and went after his meal as she parted from the main street.

--

Buffy finished eating her dinner. After spending the whole day at the bank trying to figure out a credit card mishap, she headed to a local bistro by herself for some food. Dawn was still sleeping and wouldn't budge when Buffy tried to wake her up, which Buffy didn't complain too much about. After the complicating day at the bank, Buffy could use some alone time where she didn't have to worry about her sister or anything else. _Stupid finances._ Buffy wasn't used to handling things all by herself. Apparently, the bank mixed up her savings and checking account so that Buffy couldn't even keep track of how much money she had. If only her mom were still alive, life would be so much better.

For the next hour Buffy wandered around the lively city, looking from shop to shop. A sudden yelp sounded from a nearby alley. No one but a Slayer would have noticed the cry for help amongst the cluttered Paris streets. Buffy ran off towards the desperate call, Slayer senses alert. As soon as she turned the corner that led to a secluded area down the alley, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Buffy was staring at a familiar peroxide blonde vampire complete with leather duster. At the time, he was feeding off of a petite blonde who unsettlingly resembled Buffy herself. The victim was backed against a wall as her life was being drained. Buffy froze and watched as the undoubtedly handsome vamp sucked the girl dry. Spike's eyes were closed as he was consumed in the moment. His chiseled cheeks took greedy, long gulps and his fangs were constantly being edged in deeper like he couldn't get enough. The girl's eyes widened as she spotted Buffy, and she tried to let out another cry for help. Having been weakened by blood loss, the girl only managed to produce a frail squeal from her open mouth.

Buffy was snapped out of her daze and quickly moved by flinging Spike off of the girl and into the opposite wall of the alley. The girl collapsed in a state of shock before picking herself up from the floor and scurrying away clutching her neck wound.

Buffy turned her attention to Spike who had recovered from the unexpected move. She pulled a stake from her sleeve and fell into fighter stance. At this, Spike started to laugh almost insanely while still in game face. "What're you gon' do luv? Stake me?" He continued to laugh, causing Buffy to feel uneasy. "That how you treatin' all your boy toy vamps these days. Stick your tongue down their throats, and then dust them. Sex 'em and slaughter 'em, that right Slayer?" Spike sported a cocky grin as he swaggered around the Slayer, slowly circling her.

Buffy glared at him. "Yea… you're one to talk. I bet all your little demon buddies would just love to know you have the hots for a Slayer." Spike stopped grinning at that and returned to his human mask. He sure as hell didn't want Dru to find out he had an intense make out session with his mortal enemy. Buffy smiled when she saw his grin disappear. "Aww… what's the matter Spike? Don't want anyone on the playground to find out about your secret little crush?" Buffy laughed a little just to make his blood boil.

"C'mon, you gonna stand there all night? Let's fight, and I'll make sure not to mess up that slicked bleached head of yours." Spike placed a hand over his undead heart in a fake expression of hurt. "Ooh… Slayer why do you hurt me so?" His fake look of offense turned into a devious smirk. "But I wouldn't be talking bottle blondie." "Hey! This is natural! I only get highlights, not bleach jobs!" Buffy's comment only widened Spike's grin, which turned into a slight chuckle.

Spike took a glance around the alley. "Not gonna fight you Slayer, not tonight." "No really, lets." Spike shook his head as he studied her stance or more specifically, her figure. "Don't want to kill you just yet, luv. Something tells me we have buckets of fun ahead of us." "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon! You're really that daft? Slayer senses goin' dodgy on you or somethin'?" Buffy blinked waiting for him to reveal whatever he was thinking. Spike sighed and continued. "There's something between us. I don't know what it is just yet, but it's not something you just toss away in a quick brawl that finishes with a kill. 'Sides, a lil bit 'o drama never hurt anybody. Makes the undead immortal life a lil less boring."

"You're wrong. I feel nothing. You're nothing to me." Spike tilted his head in consideration. "Yeah… then why is your heart racing when you're barely moving? And why do I smell the slightest tang of sweat on your body… and a lot more than that?" Spike asked pointedly while leering at her lower half. Buffy's face flushed and fidgeted a little in her stance as her brain stumbled for a response. But before she could say anything, Spike turned to leave. "Be seeing you, ducks."

And he was gone.

* * *

_Yay, I feel very accomplished. That was my longest chapter. Anyways, feel free to suggest what you want to happen next cause I'm basically making this up as I go, and I don't know which direction I should take it in since there are so many possibilities. Ok review and I'll be a happy happy person! See my smile: _)_ There's more where that came from, just review!_

_**-dee** _


End file.
